When You Fall inlove with Your man's bestfriend
by miamachi8810
Summary: What if Jan Di falls in love with Woo Bin, instead?
1. She Learns of Something New

What if Geum Jan Di fell in love with Woo Bin? Would Jun Pyo still "fight" to get her? Or will he let him have her for the sake of friendship? Does Woo Bin like her back, too? Will it last? Take a peak on MIAMACHI8810`s debut story on Boys Over Flowers. Total OOC, and new plotlines. :) (Main story by: Mia)

"Don`t be stupid, Jan Di. Woo Bin is not your kind of guy." Ga Eul started her daily sermon. Jan Di and Ga Eul are in their slow food restaurant, doing their daily chores. "But, you know… I kinda developed this feeling. I don`t know. I`m not sure, though." Jan Di put on her pouting face and continued to serve a hot bowl of noodle to a customer. Meanwhile, Jun Pyo and his gang were on his house. "Jun Pyo… where`s Jan Di? Shouldn`t she be here?" Yi Jeung asked. "Maybe she`s still at work." Ji Hoo answered. "She has no time for me these days." Jun Pyo answered. He accidentally thrown his hand ball. "Hey, calm down. Maybe she`s busy. She`ll come later. She promised, right?" Woo Bin patted Jun Pyo`s shoulder. "It`s my effin` birthday." Jun Pyo blurted out and sat lazily.

"Oh God! Ga Eul! I almost forgot! It`s Jun Pyo`s birthday. I`m deadmeat." Jan Di put off his working clothes and grabbed her bag. "Take care, Jan Di." Ga Eul managed to say before Jan Di was out. Inside the bus, Jan Di found time to explore out her feelings. "Woo Bin? Woo Bin?!" she asked herself.

JUN PYO`S HOUSE. "Gu Jun Pyo… i`m sorry." Jan Di is pulling Jun Pyo`s sleeve while the other guys giggle. Ji Hoo looked at Jun Pyo after awhile in disbelief. "Jun Pyo…" Jan Di pulled harder. "HEY! Stop it. Don`t you know how much this shirt costs?" Jun Pyo stood up. "Why are you late?" he later asked. But Jan Di`s busy talking with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. "JAN DI!" Jun Pyo shouted. "What?" Jan Di shouted back. "Why are you late?" he asked, in a much calmer voice. "Because I baked these." And Jan Di handed out a small white box to Jun Pyo.

They called it a night when Ji Hoo`s grandfather called him and asked him to go home. "I can`t take you home, Jan Di. I`m sorry. I got to… attend to some business partners." Jun Pyo said, when he led Jan Di outside. "That`s okay." Jan Di smiled. "I`ll tell Woo Bin to take you home. I`ll feel safer if he would. Besides, Ji Hoo went off ahead, and Yi Jeung`s staying with me, so it`s Woo Bin." Jun Pyo said. "Okay. *smiles* Happy birthday again." Jan Di said. They kissed each other… but Jan Di`s mind is flying away.

"So, how`s everything?" Woo Bin broke the silence inside the car. "Uh.. everything? Fine. I guess, it`s fine." Jan Di giggled a bit, and breathed nervously. "I`m sorry, but I`m not talktative when it comes to girls. Well except when f4`s around." Woo Bin said, giggling too. Jan Di sighed. _"How long will this ride take? I can`t think straight." _

It took a good one hour drive before they reached Jan Di`s home. "Thank you for bringing me home." Jan Di smiled at Woo Bin. Woo Bin looked at her intently. "Jun Pyo must have been lucky to have you." He said. "Excuse me?" Jan Di asked, confused. "Nothing. *smiles* So… see you tomorrow at school?" Woo Bin asked. "Of course." Jan Di answered. She closed the car`s door and turned around, but Woo Bin went out of the car. "Uh, Jan Di. You dropped this." Woo Bin lent out an anklet. "Oh. Thanks." Accidentally, Woo Bin`s hand brushed through Jan Di`s palm. Jan Di`s heart jumped.

"Drive safe." Jan Di whispered, when the car revved its engine. She went inside their house, everyone is already asleep. So she did not bother to take and change her clothes off.

In her dreams… Woo Bin was there, smiling at her… she was about to go to him, but suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed her back, and whispered.. "Don`t leave me."


	2. Trip to Heaven

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

The arms were strong enough to bar her from walking. "If you leave me…" the voice went on. "Gu Jun Pyo…" she hushed. "Please let go of me." She added. Her voice was welling with pleas. "NO!" The voice became harder, and the arms became much, much more tighter. "If you leave me, i`ll kill." The voice said.

Her eyes flew open. Her breathing became faster than normal. "Gu Jun Pyo…" she whispered. She sat on her bed, wiping the tears on her forehead. She looked at the clock, "3 am?!" she was shocked. She only slept for about an hour and half, but it feels like forever.

"Why am I like this? Ugh." She tapped her forehead and lied down her bed again. Much to her dismay, she can`t sleep anymore. She kept on tossing on her bed, until it`s time to get up. "Jan Di! Jan Di! Open your door!" her mother was wailing. "This should be good." Jan Di said to herself. She walked to the door, and half-opened it. "What?" she asked. "Jan Di!" her mother wailed. "WHAT?" she said, with tougher voice. Her mother pointed their front door (which can`t be seen from her point) and kept on jumping on her toes. "Can you just—" but before she can finish her sentence, Gu Jun Pyo was standing right behind her mother. "Him." Her mother said.

She let him inside her room. "What brought you here?" Jan Di asked, half-asleep. "Can you talk to me in a more decent way?" Jun Pyo asked, irritation is on his voice. "I was sleep-deprived. I`ll talk to you in a MORE DECENT way when I wake up tomorrow." Jan Di replied. "Geum Jan Di." Jun Pyo said. "Get up." He commanded. "Ugh." Jan Di replied. She pulled her sheets and put her pillow on her face. "Geum Jan Di… GET UP." Jun Pyo said, pulling the sheets and her pillow. "You won`t like what i`ll do if you will not get up." Jun Pyo said.

"Leave me alone." Jan Di said. But, we know Jun Pyo, he carried Jan Di outside her room, making Jan Di scream. He let her down in front of the comfort room. "Take a bath and get dressed. We`ll go somewhere." He said. "Where are we going, Jun Pyo?" Jan Di asked, fully irritated. "Heaven." And he smiled the nastiest smile Jan Di ever seen.

**Yi Jeong`s Place. **

"What took you so long, guys?" Ji Hoo asked. Jun Pyo sat down beside Ji Hoo. "Ask her." Jun Pyo replied. "He did not tell me earlier. Well, I lack sleep.. So I can`t move any faster." Jan Di said, shyly. "Since when did you move fast?" Jun Pyo countered her. "GU JUN PYO." Jan Di said, emphasizing every word. "Don`t talk to me." Jan Di added. "Stop that, before someone walks out again." Yi Jeong said, laughing. "Yi Jeong`s right. Come on, Woo Bin`s waiting." Ji Hoo said.

Jan Di`s heart skipped a beat when she heard Woo Bin`s name. Jun Pyo held her hand and led her to Ji Hoo`s car. He left his car at Ji Hoo`s place. Luckily, Yi Jeong rode there too, saying that the place doesn`t "accommodate" any more cars bigger than Ji Hoo`s cooper.

**THREE HOURS.**

Jan Di opened her eyes. They`re still inside the car. But only Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong are the ones awake. Then she realized that her head was lying on Jun Pyo`s chest. Meanwhile, Jun Pyo`s head is resting on the car`s window. She got up, and pulled Jun Pyo`s head to her shoulder.

"_I don`t know what`s going on with my heart, Jun Pyo. I feel like betraying you for being in love… with Woo Bin." _"Oh, Jan Di. You`re awake. I thought you lack sleep? Looks like Jun Pyo`s the one lacking." Yi Jeong said, glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

Jan Di smiled at Yi Jeong. "Haha. I don`t really know what he`s up to. Do you know guys?" she asked, innocently. "You know, Jun Pyo can kill you without you, knowing." Ji Hoo laughed. "I`m sorry?" she asked. "Well, he`s really excited about this place. All I know is that, he wants you to see it before it`s opened to the public." Yi Jeong replied.

"I don`t understand." She said. "We`re going to Jun Pyo`s 'personally-designed' camping site. His sister opened it and gave the designing to Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo said, and laughed under his breath.

"Gu Jun Pyo`s designing?!" she asked, and looked at Jun Pyo. "What? You don`t believe?" Jun Pyo asked, but still lying on her shoulders. "Ugh. Get off." Jan Di said. "And yes, I can`t believe that a hideous monster of art can design." "Ha! How dare you, I bet you`ll fall inlove with that site." Jun Pyo said.

After about an hour, they FINALLY arrived. Woo Bin`s standing outside, he`s the one who opened the gate. Ji Hoo rolled his window down. "You fit." And high-fived with Yi Jeong. "Haha! You`re really, really a joker." And Woo Bin walked off to close the gate.

Few minutes more, and they found the cabin. It`s a bit dark, so they planned to explore the site, first thing in the morning. Jun Pyo proceeded to his room, saying that he`s tired from the trip.

Meanwhile, Jan Di prepared her very few clothes. Woo Bin knocked on her door. "Hey." Woo Bin greeted. Jan Di opened the door. "W-woo Bin sunbae." She smiled. "How was your trip?" he asked. "It`s fine. I had fun sharing stories with them. As always." She replied. "Well, I think you have to rest now. I`ll go to sleep too." Woo Bin said. "Of course. Of course. Good night, Woo Bin." She said. "Good night, Jan Di." He rubbed her hair and turned back.

Jan Di was left with a smile on her face… and more confused heart.


	3. Brawl

CHAPTER THREE: Brawl

* * *

"Hey, Geum Jan Di! Open up! It's already noon." Someone banged on her door. She opened her eyes, remembering that it's impossible that it's her father banging on the door because she's not home. "Ugh. Jun Pyo." She whispered. She opened the door, eyes half-closed, "What are you---" and she was cut-off. It was Woo Bin. "What took you so long? Jun Pyo would kill me if I come down without you." He said, sighing. "I'm giving you ten minutes to wash up." He added and he slumped down to the corridor couch. She was still standing there, by the door. "What?!" Woo Bin asked her, slightly pissed. "Uh… Yeah." And she closed the door. "What happened?" she asked herself.

It took her more than ten minutes to prep her self up. Of course, Woo Bin, is so irritated but did not yelled at her, as like Jun Pyo would have done. "I thought you were dead." Jun Pyo greeted her. "Shut up." She replied. "Good afternoon, Jan Di." Yi Jeung greeted. "Sorry, I woke up late." She said shyly. "Well, damage's done now. Let's go." Jun Pyo said. He was wearing his favorite tshirt, and surprisingly, no fur coat on. He was on jogging pants, and all of the men are. While Jan Di, still trying to figure out what they're going to do, slipped on her flip-flops. She's wearing her walking shorts and shirt.

They ate their lunch outside. While Jun Pyo's busy cooking and Ji Hoo's grilling their food, Yi Jeung and Woo Bin are busy flirting with the camp's facilitators. "I'm bored." She said. She went up to Jun Pyo who smiled sweetly at her. "I hope you know how to eat these foods." He said. "Is that an insult?" she asked, hands on her waist. "Of course." He grinned. She was about to hit him on his arm when he added, "Not." And smiled. Ji Hoo smiled at them, with no hint of jealousy.

"I'm so hungry, Ji Hoo. Speed that up." Yi Jeung shouted. "Wait." Ji Hoo replied. And when they're done cooking, they ate heartily. After eating, they went fishing. Just for fun, Ji Hoo told her.

While Jun Pyo and the other two are busy preparing their rods, Jan Di and Woo Bin are talking to each other, not so far from their company. "How's Jun Pyo, for a boyfriend?" Woo Bin asked her casually. "As if you don't know." Jan Di replied, she giggled. "No. Seriously, is he… perfect?" he asked again. "Hmm… I don't know. Maybe. I dreamed of him to be mine, you know." She answered. She shifted her eyes to Woo Bin, and was surprised to find out that he was looking at her. Intently.

"I like you, Jan Di." He said. "Woo Bin…" she uttered. Little do they know, Jun Pyo heard what he said. "How dare you, Woo Bin!" Jun Pyo caught him in the neck of his shirt. He was throwing punches at Woo Bin. Ji Hoo and Yi Jeung heard Jan Di shouting so they scooted to their place. Ji Hoo caught Jun Pyo, and Yi Jeung caught Woo Bin. "Stop! Stop!" Jan Di shouted, crying. "How dare you, Woo Bin! How dare you touch her!" Jun Pyo shouted. "I'm sorry, Jun Pyo. I really like Jan Di." Woo Bin answered. "Damn you, Woo Bin!" Jun Pyo fired back.

Jan Di ran away. She left F4. "Guys, I thought we were already okay with this?" Ji Hoo asked. "Woo Bin, please stop this foolishness." Yi Jeung told Woo Bin. " Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, fix these things up. We're going home, with Jan Di." Ji Hoo told them. Yi Jeung and Ji Hoo walked off.

"_Woo Bin likes me, too. Did he know my secret all along? Does he feel it?" _Jan Di locked her room, and sat on her bed, staring at her suitcase.


End file.
